


Ohana Means Warners

by frankisqueer



Category: Animaniacs, Lilo & Stitch (2002)
Genre: Dot is autistic, Family Feels, Lilo & Stitch Au, and dot is not making it any easier, everyone is writing au's for animaniacs, please be patient, so might as well join in, so this is a thing, updates my be slow, wakko is feral, yakko is stressed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29502498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankisqueer/pseuds/frankisqueer
Summary: "His name, is Wakko. And he's coming to our galaxy."Somewhere, in a movie studio far far away, AKA, Burbank, California, a lab mouse is on trial for creating an illegal genetic experiment. While in Hawaii, a brother and sister try to keep their broken family together.This is a Lilo & Stitch AU for Animaniacs! Based on the wonderful art from tumblr user - k-nahriko .
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	1. The Trial

Somewhere, on a planet called Earth, in a state called California, in a city known as Burbank, in the courtroom of The WB lot, a big headed lab mouse stands trial, waiting for it to begin. A hush falls over the large jury. An attractive young blonde woman steps out of the shadows. 

"Read the charges." 

This is Heloise Nerz, she is the grand councilwoman of sorts on The WB lot, next to her on the judging platform sit the other members of her council, three pigeons and a short, round, stern looking man. The man pulls out a sheet of paper, beginning to read from it. 

"Dr. The Brain, lead scientist of Acme Labs, you stand before this council, accused of illegal, genetic experimentation."

The mouse, or as he was referred to as, Dr. The Brain, stands in front of the council with his hands and feet bound. The Brain looks around as the crowd 'boos' at him. A heavy duty cart gets pushed into the room, unnoticed.

Nerz speaks again, "How do you plead?"

"Not guilty. My experiments are only theoretical, and completely within legal boundaries. I have done nothing wrong." 

Nerz, leans forward, "We believe you have done wrong. We have reason to believe you have actually created something."

"Created something?" The Brain throws his head back in a sarcastic laugh. "But that would be irresponsible, and unethical."

As The Brain tried to cover his tracks, fooling no one, the cart was parked right beside him. 

"I would never, ever-"

A sheet was then pulled off the cart, and in a glass dome, appeared to be a child sized animal of indeterminate species. They were all black fur, except on their face and paws, red nose pushed up against the glass. Only wearing a blue sweater, coming down to their knees, the animal backs up in fear, then, like flicking a switch, the animal starts growling and snarling, fangs on full display. They all of a sudden ram their head into the glass, knocking them backward. The crowd is all gasps and upset murmurs. The stern looking man, known as Thaddeus Plotz, leans forward to get a better look. 

"What is that monstrosity?" 

"Monstrosity?!", cries Brain, "What you see before you, is the first of a new species. I call him, Experiment 1993."

The Brain looks over at his experiment full of, a look that can almost be described as pride. The animal runs in circles on all fours, chasing his tail. 

"He is bullet proof, fireproof, and is a walking garbage disposal. He can see in the dark, and move objects 3,000 times his size. His only instinct? Helping me take over the world, by destroying everything he touches!" 

The Brain looks back to the council with a self satisfied grin on his face. Nerz, meanwhile, has a disgusted yet pained look on her face. 

"So, it is a monster?" 

Brain shrugs, "At least it's a little one." 

Plotz leans over to Nerz, "That thing is a menace, it must be locked up, or destroyed." 

Nerz looks at Plotz surprised, "Calm yourself Thaddeus, perhaps he can be reasoned with." 

Nerz turns to the animal, who is now scratching along the seams of the dome. 

"Experiment 1993, give us a sign that any of this is getting through to you. Show us that there is something inside you that is good." 

The experiment's attention is now toward the council. He stands up on his paws, and clears his throat. The room falls silent. 

"HELLO NURSE!" 

The voice is small, with a twinge of a strange accent. Gasps are echoed through the room. One of the pigeons starts to dry heave. 

Nerz clutches her chest, "So, naughty!" 

The animal starts cackling and jumping up and down, pleased by the commotion. Brain looks at his creation, surprised. 

"I didn't teach him that!" 

Plotz angrily gestures at The Brain, "Place that idiot scientist under arrest!" 

Two guards come to take The Brain out of the room. 

As Brain is escorted out, he calls back, "I prefer to be called 'Evil Genius'!" 

The door slams shut. Nerz looks at the animal in the glass dome, who is now licking the glass, leaving a saliva trail and then proceeding to rub his head into it. 

"And as for that abomination, it is the flawed outcome of a deranged mind. It has no place among us. Thaddeus, take him away." 

Plotz steps forward, cracking his knuckles as Nerz steps back, "With pleasure."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing a big story like this, be gentle but constructive criticism is appreciated! 
> 
> Don't ask why Wakko is an experiment. Just enjoy the ride. 
> 
> Also you like how its Dr. The Brain? I'm funny I promise. 
> 
> WB has a full ass court room, I will not elaborate on that.


	2. It's Sandwich Day

_I am gonna be in so much trouble._

A giant wave crashes down onto the slightly crowded beach, and out of the aftermath of the wave, crawls out a little girl, struggling to get her footing. 

_It's not my fault there are no clocks on the beach._

When her paws finally hit the sand, she sprints to the large rock that her bag has been hiding behind, yoinks it out of the sand and starts booking it, heading through her short cut that leads straight to her school. 

_I am so late, I am so late._

Her thoughts go a mile a minute as she simultaneously runs as fast as her little legs can go, while also changing out of a soaked bathing suit and into her hula gear. 

_For once I wish I didn't have fur, everything being wet is making this impossible._

Finally reaching the back door of the school, and getting the last piece of her gear on, she flings her bag to a corner and rushes out on stage. Her fur is still dripping, right onto the already slick floor but she's too full of adrenaline to notice. She slips in line with the other kids seamlessly as the dance and song end. Dot Warner thinks she's in the clear but, things just can't go her way, can they? 

All of the other kids yelp as they all slip and tumble to the ground, the adult dancers leap back. 

"Uhhhh, stop, stop." 

A large man, the hula instructor Ralph, comes up onto the stage, "Dot, why are you all wet?" 

Dot looks down and kicks at the ground. "It's sandwich day." 

She glances up and sees a confused look. Sighing dramatically, she starts her explanation. 

"Every Thursday I take Rita and Runt, the stray cat and dog on the beach, a tuna sandwich." 

"Rita and Runt are strays?" 

"And today we were out of tuna, so I asked my brother what to give them and he said a peanut butter sandwich. I can't give them any old peanut butter! Do you know why?" 

Ralph shifts his eyes, "Uhhhh-." 

"It has xylitol in it! If I gave Rita and Runt bad peanut butter, I'd be an abomination!" 

Gripping the fur on her head, Dot stops for a few breaths to try to keep calm, to no avail. 

"I'm late cause I had to go to the store, and get tuna, cause all we had is-IS STINKING PEANUT BUTTER!" 

Dot jumps up and down, trying to get her point across, while also trying to get out excess bad energy, making her head piece crooked. Ralph comes closer to her, putting a hand on her shoulder, hoping it would maybe calm the child down. 

"Uhhhhhh, Dot, why is this so important?" 

As Dot fixes her head piece, and shrugs off the hand, she says in the most serious tone, "Rita and Runt control the weather." 

All the kids who have now recovered from their fall were watching the entire exchange with confusion and a little fear. 

Finally, a young squirrel piped up, "You're crazy." 

That's all that it took for the dam to break, in a second, Dot was on the boy, punching and clawing. 

"Take that back!" 

Screams filled her ears, when all of a sudden hands were picking her up and holding her in the air. She looked around confused and watched as the squirrel ran behind Ralph. Staring daggers, she was put back on the ground. She looked to Ralph as he whispered something to the group of little kids hiding behind him. 

"Dot-" 

Her eyes grew wide, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I won't do it again!" 

Dot backs away with her hands behind her back. 

Ralph kneels down to her level, "Maybe we should call your brother." 

"No! I'll be good!", she grips her skirt, rubbing the grass between her fingers to ground her, "I wanna dance, I practiced, I just wanna dance, I practiced." 

Behind Ralph, a voice mumbles, "Ew, she bit me.", and a collection of other 'ews' follow. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A rush of kids run out of the school excited to go home, while Dot sits and plays with the hem of her pink skirt, dreading the talk she's no doubt gonna have with her brother. 

All of a sudden Ralph kneels down beside her, "Uhhhhhh, I called your brother, he said to wait for him here on the porch, we'll try again on Sunday." 

With a small pat on the back, Ralph leaves to go back into the school, thankful to be done for the day. Dot bristles at the touch and pulls her knees up to her chest. 

_Does he think I'm a baby? Why do I have to wait for him?_

Looking out to the path ahead Dot sees a group of kids walking together, and one of them is the squirrel! Maybe she can apologize, finally make some friends? Getting a small smile on her face, she hops off the porch and starts making her way over. Holding her breath, she taps one of them on the shoulder. They all jump back in surprise, but also something else that Dot can't quite place? 

"You better not have rabies." 

"I-", starts Dot when another kid cuts her off. 

"If you have rabies, the dog catcher is gonna have to catch you-" 

Dot shakes her head and blurts out, "Are you gonna play dolls?" 

All of the kids, who were holding some sort of doll or figure out in the open, slowly started to hide them behind their backs. 

"You don't have a doll." The squirrel spat back. 

Dot grinned, "I do actually!", she reaches into her bag and pulls out a homemade plush doll, looking like a skeleton. 

"This is Mr. Skullhead!" The kids jump back as Dot continued on, showing all of her dolls details, 

"I made him, but his head is too small, so he's a skeleton. He's upset 'cause the rest of his friends are-", as Dot looked up to gage her audience, she found no audience there. 

Feeling a tightness in her throat, she hugs Mr. Skullhead tight, and begins the walk home, not knowing or really caring that her brother was already on his way to go and pick her up at the school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise, we get some of Dot's stuff! 
> 
> Don't worry we'll get back to Experiment 1993 in the next chapter. 
> 
> Even as an AU, how does one write Ralph? 
> 
> Also, I sincerely believe in the 'Lilo is autistic' headcannon, so does that mean Dot is autistic in this fic?
> 
> Possibly. 😉


	3. The Escape

The WB lot holds many secrets inside its gates. 

One of them, being a jet plane getting ready for departure to some desolate location. What said jet was taking to that mysterious location was currently being carried into a holding cell. 

Experiment 1993, who was now out of his glass dome, hands bound instead, was suddenly flung by two guards into a jail cell. Landing on his side, he gave a slight whimper before charging at the suddenly shut cell door, snarling and panting. 

Thaddeus Plotz appears suddenly, stalking into the room, walking up to the cell and getting in the experiment's personal space. 

"Uncomfortable?", before the experiment can even process the question, Plotz snorts, "Good. The council has banished you to be exiled, somewhere deserted, like Ohio. Your jet is getting prepared, so don't get any ideas. These trained guards are meant to watch your every move, and won't hesitate to shoot, you." 

Either Plotz is too cocky or too thick headed, because to add emphasis, he pokes the experiments bright red nose, causing 1993 to snap his jaws in response, earning Plotz a paper cut sized knick. 

Plotz, ever dramatic, cries out in pain. 

"Why you little-", Plotz gets cut off when one of the guards taps him on the shoulder. 

"We'll take it from here, sir." 

Plotz huffs and straightens his jacket, gaining back his composure. 

"Very well." 

Plots turns to leave the room, and, looking at his finger, he grimaces, showing it to the guard. 

"Does this, uh, look infected to you? No? Ok, just me." 

Plotz finally exits the holding cell, getting no response from the guards. 

One breaks out in a sigh, "Jeez, I thought he'd never leave. Cards?". 

The two guards go to a corner of the holding cell, to set up the game of cards. The guard's weren't super worried about the experiment, why watch the things every move? Not like he can go anywhere. So, while the two men set up their card game, 1993 looked at his cuffs, studying them. 

_I can break these, but-_ , he looks at the bars, which, he thought, are weirdly far apart for a jail cell. 

_What if I-_ , 1993 then calmly steps through the bars, like nothing. 

Looking at the guards unaware and playing their cards, brings a cackle out of the experiment. 

"Quiet, can't hear myself think.", the guard barks. 

He looks at his hand, "Do you have any 3's?" 

The experiment suddenly breaks free of his bonds and throws what remains at a guard. 

_Dummies._

While the guards scramble for their guns, 1993 peels open a grate to the air vents and crawls in, trying to find a way out. 

"He's in the ventilation system!" 

Suddenly, one of the guards walkie-talkie starts screaming. 

"What is all the commotion down there!?" 

The guards looked at each other with the same look on their face. 

Plotz. 

The guard picked up his walkie talkie, "Uh, uh, theexperimentisintheventilationsystemheescaped." 

The guard spoke quickly and with no breath and what was returned was silence, but then, "WHAT?! SEAL OFF THE BUILDING, DO ANYTHING, THAT THING CAN NOT ESCAPE." 

As the guards started scrambling, 1993 made his way through the vents and came across one with sunlight coming from it. He grinned, tongue hanging out of his mouth. 

_Out._

1993 punched the vent cover off and looked out, seeing the outside for the first time. Observing his surroundings, he saw the jet Plotz mentioned, and got an idea. He giggled a bit before dropping down onto the pavement below. Before running off to his escape plan, he spotted an electrical box connected to the side of the building. He smirked to himself, another idea coming to mind. 

Back inside the building everyone was running around and panicking, frankly looking like a bunch of maroons. Plotz was no exception. 

"Its a little trog, and there are at least 15 men here! Someone-", suddenly, everything went dark, and everyone went quiet and still. 

Plotz spoke back up, "What was that?". 

Someone responded, "Something tells me he isn't in the building anymore." 

"Oh really?", Plots responds sarcastically. 

"What gave you that idea?" 

A door opens and emits sunlight, "Uh, sir? He's hijacked the plane." 

Plotz rushes over to the door and peeks out to see their transport plane taking off, with the men that was put in charge of getting it ready, running toward them. 

Plotz face palms, "Get me WB control."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I finally wrote the next chapter! You proud of me 'ma? 
> 
> I am so sorry, rewriting the alien stuff gets me stuck. Hopefully when we get them all together it comes easier. 
> 
> Also I'm switching from the alien stuff to the Hawaii stuff instead of keeping it together cause I feel like if I had to write the alien stuff in one big chunk I would die. 
> 
> 1993 just hijacks a whole ass plane.  
> Mood.
> 
> Also, yes, how he escapes the cell is based off that one joke in Adventure Time. 
> 
> The guards are not very bright. 
> 
> Also! I'm on twitter! @FrankisQueer  
> I scream about Animaniacs mostly, come scream with me!


	4. Scratchansniff

"Dot?" 

Yakko looks around the empty porch of the hula school. 

"Hey, Dot?" 

Yakko walks up the faded steps, still expecting to see his little sister. 

_She's supposed to be here, I told Ralph to tell her to wait._

He peeks in the window of the dark building. Squinting to try and see any signs of life. 

"Dot?" 

He sighs and runs his fingers through the tuft of fur on his head. 

_She's not here, of course she isn't._

Jumping off the porch Yakko suddenly breaks into a run, going back the way he came. 

"You better be home.", Yakko mumbles to himself. 

Yakko normally was more careful crossing streets but he couldn't stop his legs even if he wanted to. He was a cocktail of panic, anxiety and adrenaline, a cocktail he 'drank' often. Of course it was his luck that he would almost get run over. 

At the same time Yakko was crossing an intersection, a shiny black car was trying to pull out of it. Seeing a child suddenly run in front of their car, the driver slammed back on their breaks as Yakko tried to dodge the car's nose. 

"Hey! Watch where you're going!", Yakko, with mostly his body and mouth taking over, kicked the front of the car hard and shouted over his shoulder, "Stupid Head!", as he continued his run. 

If Yakko's brain had been in control, he would've said a better insult than that, and he definitely wouldn't have kicked the car. Who knew who the driver was. Yakko shakes his head out of thought and climbs the ladder to the water tower that he and his sister call home. He pulls and the giant door swings open. 

The first thing he sees is his sister, laying on the floor on her back, with one of her Rick Astley records on her record player. He notices one of her ears twitch and she rolls over on her stomach, face smushed in the floor. 

"Leave me alone to die." 

Yakko steps into the tower and gives a sigh,  
"Come on Dot, we don't have time for this. The social worker is gonna be here any minute." 

Yakko looks around the tower and grimaces. Since he was busy with his job and Dot, Yakko almost had no energy to clean. But thanks to his adrenaline rush, he starts straightening the living room as quick as he can muster. Meanwhile, Dot turns up the music. Yakko gives the back of her head a look. 

"You know what I should do to you, sister sibling? I should stuff you in a bender, push puree then bake you into a pie and feed it to the social worker. And when he says, 'Mmm, this is great, what's your secret?', I'm gonna say-" 

Suddenly Yakko was cut off by a knock at the door and he dropped what he had in his hands. 

"-love and nurturing, shoot." 

He fixed his clothes, his hair and ears and looked at Dot, "Can you sit-", Yakko sighed, "never mind." 

Yakko rubbed his nose and answered the door. 

"Well, hi! You must be the, uh-" 

Yakko looked the social worker up and down, he looked enough like what the other workers looked like. He was an older fella, bald, nice suit, glasses. He was pretty cookie cutter, until he opened his mouth. 

"The stupid head?" 

The voice was a decently thick German accent. Yakko didn't have time to react to the accent though, he was too busy panicking over what was said. 

_My luck today, go fig._

"Oh, jeez mister, I'm really sorry about that, and if I'd known who you were, of course I never would've, uh-", Yakko caught himself early before he could go on a ramble, "I can pay for that." 

"It's a rental. Are you the guardian in question?" 

"Yes, sir! I'm Yakko! Nice to meet you, Mr-?" 

Yakko held out his hand for a shake. 

"Dr. actually. Dr. Otto von Scratchansniff." 

Yakko slowly lowered his hand. 

"Dr. Scratchansniff? That's a weird-" 

"Yes I know. Aren't you going to invite me in, Yakko?" 

"Uhhhhh, couldn't we stay out here and talk? The view is the best part of living in a water tower!" 

Yakko was sporting a big fake smile, hoping the Dr. wouldn't wanna come in, he knew the mess would look bad for him. Scratchansniff looked around then looked back at Yakko. 

"I don't think so." 

Yakko's smile fell. 

"Right, uh, come on in then." 

Yakko opened the tower door wider, allowing the Dr. entrance to his home. Yakko noticed that Dot was no longer on the floor, at least she was upright somewhere. 

Yakko led the Dr. into the kitchen, "So, Scratchy, would you like lemonade? Coffee? Tea?"

Scratchansniff looked around the tower and then at Yakko.

"I take umbrage at that."

Yakko snorts, "Oh fine, take all the umbrage, leave nothing for me." 

Scratchy just huffed and looked around the kitchen. 

"Question? Do you often leave your sister home alone?" 

Yakko's eyes widened, "No! Never!", suddenly Yakko noticed one of his sister's drawings on the fridge, it was her in a dramatic pose with 'Me Alone' written in big pink letters. 

Yakko slid, not very smoothly, in front of the fridge, grabbing the drawing and shoving it in his pocket. Lies kept tumbling out of his mouth. 

"Uh! Except for just now, I had to run to the store to get some-," Yakko's eyes widened again as a pot of water began to boil over on the stove, "Shoot!". 

He ran over to turn the stove off and move the pot off the hot plate. He was cooking noodles when he got the call to pick up Dot from school, being an anxious mess, it slipped his mind to turn off the stove. 

"You left the stove on when you were out?" 

Yakko took off the cover and looked at the overdone gummy mess of the noodles. 

"Uhhhhhh, it was just a simmer. Anyway, I think they're al dente? What do you think?" 

Suddenly a small voice speaks up behind the both of them, "I don't think you know what 'al dente' means." 

Both Scratchy and Yakko turn around to find Dot watching. 

"Dot, there you are, sweetie. This is Dr. Scratchansniff." 

Yakko may as well lay it on thick, besides, Dot should know the drill. 

Scratchy knelt down to Dot's level, "Nice to meet you, Dot." 

Dot tilts her head. 

"You don't sound like a social worker. Where are you from?" 

"We're getting off the subject. Let's talk about you, are you happy?" 

Dot lets out a big grin and then lets it drop as quickly as it came. Yakko, over the Dr.'s shoulder, starts pantomiming things for Dot to say, and Dot follows them pretty well, as usual. 

"I'm adjusted. I eat four food groups and look both ways when crossing the street, and take long naps.", Dot pauses, tilting her head. 

Yakko had just given her a shake of his fist, which, to Yakko meant 'Yeah! You're doing great!' but to Dot, it meant something completely different. 

"And get disciplined?" 

Yakko's face falls, he looks at his fist and grimaces. He starts mouthing 'no' and waving his hands around, but to no avail. 

"Disciplined?", Scratchy replies. 

"Oh yeah! He disciplines me real good! Sometimes five times a day! With anvils!" 

Yakko has given up hope at this point and just had his face in his hands, until he heard the word 'anvils'. He looked up at Dot in disbelief, mouthing 'Anvils, really?'. 

Scratchy was also surprised, "Anvils?" 

"Uh huh!", Dot gave a little smirk, "In a pillow case." 

_That does it._

Yakko rushes in to try to save this meeting. 

"OKAY. That's enough sugar for you."

Yakko pats her head and scoots Dot off to the side, giving her a look that could kill, "Why dontcha' run along, you little cutie?" 

Yakko lets out a small high laugh, if you could really call it a laugh, it sounded more like a cry. 

"The other social workers just thought she was a scream. Uhhhh, thirsty?" 

Yakko goes over to the fridge, not wanting to make any more eye to glasses contact, so he opens it and 'looks' around instead. 

_I'm toast, I know it. I'm gonna lose her, this is it._

Dr. Scratchansniff looked at the boy with a smige of pity, coming over to the fridge, he shut it gently. 

"Yakko, if I may, let me illuminate to you the precarious situation in which you have found yourself. I'm the one they call when things go wrong, and it looks to me that things have indeed gone wrong." 

The Dr. walks into the living area, finding Dot on the floor with a pickle jar, spoons covered in grass with faces drawn on, and a book that has voodoo in the title. The child all of a sudden takes the spoons, puts them in the pickle jar and shakes it around. 

Dot looks up to Scratchy and states in a 'matter of fact' tone, "My friends need to be punished." 

Scratchy just knelt down and gave Dot a card, "Call me next time you're left here alone." 

Dot takes it without looking away from her pickle jar, "Yep." 

The Dr. walked over to the door and Yakko followed, opening the door with shaking hands, officially, a nervous wreck. 

"In case you're wondering, I'm afraid this did not go well.", the Dr. steps out, "You have three days to change my mind." 

And with that, Scratchy shuts the door and Yakko whips his head around to look at his sister, who had abandoned the pickle jar and was standing in the middle of the tower. 

_Don't you dare, don't you-god, bless it._

Dot suddenly screamed and ran as Yakko started to follow and give chase. Yakko jumped and tackled Dot, getting her in his arms as they tumbled across the floor. Dot yelped in sudden surprise and did the first thing that came to mind, she licked all down her brother's arm, which was highly unpleasant because of the fur, but it gave her the desired effect. 

Yakko let go with a mix of surprise and disgust and off she ran again. 

"Ugh!" 

Yakko flicked slobber off his arm and hit the ground in frustration. 

"Dot!" 

Getting back on his feet and looking around, he leaned against the couch. The tower was one big room basically. There weren't many places to hide. Hearing the bathroom door shut, plus a cabinet door shut, he knew where she was. 

He grabbed a towel and walked into the bathroom, placing it down in front of the cabinet under the sink, he climbed on top of the sink and peered out over the edge, and with his foot, shut the door. It had the desired effect, because within a minute Dot opened the cabinet, looked around and crawled out onto the towel. 

Yakko, being slow and quiet, made his way onto the ground and before she could realize, Yakko grabbed the edges of the towel and brought them together, forming a pouch, and trapping Dot inside. With a startled squeal and some angry growls and kicks from his sister, he lifted the mass up and threw it over his shoulder, carrying it to the living room. Dropping it on the floor and letting go of the edges, his sister pops up and hisses at him, attempting to escape. Yakko's too quick though and he grabs her arm. On his knees, he tries to get her eye contact. 

"Why didn't you wait at the school!? You were supposed to wait there!" 

Yakko hit his fist on the floor for emphasis as Dot tries to escape by clawing at the hand holding her. 

"Dot?! Do you not understand?! Do you wanna be taken away?!" 

Dot continues to try and pull away, tears now threatening to come down. Yakko continues to try and look in her eyes. 

"Answer me!" 

"No!" 

"No, you don't understand?!" 

"No!" 

"No, what?!" 

"NO!" 

Dot face plants on the floor and Yakko finally lets go of her arm. Dot curls up in a ball and starts mumbling to herself, barely audible to Yakko. 

"Dot, I-", he tries to reach out to her but she scoots away some, Yakko groans and pulls his knees up, hiding in them. 

"Ugh, you're such a pain." 

Dot suddenly pops her head up and sits up, sniffling. 

"So why don't you sell me and buy a rabbit instead!?", she stands and starts making her way toward the bedroom nook of the tower. 

Yakko looks up at her, red in the face, eyes watery. 

"At least a rabbit would behave better than you!" 

"Go ahead, then you'll be happy! Cause it'll be smarter than me too!" 

Yakko jumps up and stomps his foot, "And quieter!" 

Dot climbs up to her bed and flops down. 

"You'll like it cause it's stinky like you!" 

"Go to your room! Right now, young lady!" 

Dot throws her hands up in the air, "We don't have rooms in the tower! This is the closest I got!" 

Yakko starts sputtering and stuttering his words at that response. He looks suddenly toward the couch and, grabbing a pillow, he shoves his face into it and lets out a giant scream, while Dot on her bed does the same with her pillow, the scream more piercing. Yakko then flops face first on the couch, while Dot, on her bed. 

Both siblings needed time alone, well, as alone as you could be in a tower. Neither one knowing what would be coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, the next chapter, the California stuff and the Hawaii stuff should combine. 
> 
> I did not write in Scratchy's accent, cause I kinda felt uncomfortable doing so.
> 
> Hopefully Yakko yelling at Dot isn't too OOC. 
> 
> Yakko needs help. 
> 
> Also, instead of Elvis, Dot likes Rick Astley, you know, the rickroll guy?


End file.
